


No Relaxation

by VergilIsBabe



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, reader just wants to relax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilIsBabe/pseuds/VergilIsBabe
Summary: A request on my castlevania blog! Come drop by and give me a request or just talk!https://www.tumblr.com/blog/castlevaniahcblogPrompt: 75:Kisses Meant To Distract The Other Person From Whatever They Were Intently DoingEnjoy~





	No Relaxation

Your group finally decided to make camp for the night. This was your second time of day. Your first being when all of you were traveling and all the sight seeing you got to do. It was nothing like back home. But now it was the time to relax and read, or help the others with whatever they were doing. You did help with a lot of the cooking.   
Sometimes you helped with the firewood, but Trevor usually sent you back to go do something else. He wants you to leave it to the “man of the group”. You never questioned it, even though you wanted to say Alucard was a man as well just to bring Trevor down a peg. Though you’d rather not get punished. You have him all over you already. There wasn’t a need to make it worse. Especially if it was to prove something.

You were currently prepping everything for dinner, without the help of Sypha for once. In the last battle she ended up spraining her ankle. She wanted to help you, but you made her rest and relax for once. You just told her to read or play with a little bit of magic. You cut all the vegetables and meat for the stew, while having a chat with Alucard. You were just waiting for Trevor to come back with the firewood so you could cook everything. 

Trevor came back just in time for you to be done with throwing everything into the pot. Alucard dismissed himself from the chat to help Trevor. Alucard placed the wood into the pit as Trevor handed the wood to him. After that Sypha shot a ball of fire into the pit. When you finished setting up the pot, you sat back and grabbed your book out of your bag. As you began to read you slowly drifted off into your own world. You didn’t even notice Trevor call out your name. 

You were slowly being pulled out of your world when you felt kisses on the back of your neck. You shook your shoulders trying to stop him. This only egged him on. His kisses turned from short and sweet, to aggressive and messy. A bright red blush very apparent on your face.

“Hey, Sweetheart, are you listening to me?” Trevor whispered huskily into your ear. 

You look up from your book to see if the others are watching, but they both seem to be in a deep conversation about magic. Then you look back behind you to Trevor. He has a sly cat-like grin. 

“What do you need, love?” You hissed back. The blush still hadn’t died down. At the sight of your red face, Trevor lets out a low quiet laugh. 

“Nothing. I just wanted you to pay attention to me. Though if you want we could sneak away from the others for a bit and have some fun.” Trevor lightly grabbed your shoulders and pulled you closer slowly. The frown on your face turned into a scowl plus a glare. “Oh come on! I was just joking.”

“You are so gross!” You were still glaring slightly, but ended up laughing and smiling. Then you gave him a peck on the lips. Trevor wrapped his arms around you and put your back to his chest. You huffed slightly as he put his chin on your head. You snuggled farther into his lap. He kissed the top of your head. The only downside was that you didn’t even get to read your book.


End file.
